La fille de la morgue
by Caidy-Chan
Summary: OS court sur Molly. "Les gens me demandent parfois pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir légiste – ou quand ils ne demandent pas, je le sens dans leur regard."


_LA FILLE DE LA MORGUE_

Rating : K+

**OS** plutôt court. Spoilers saison 2.

J'ai écris ce truc hier soir en quelques heures, sous le coup d'une vague d'inspiration assez bizarre. Le résultat l'est tout autant. Une sorte d'exercice de style sur le personnage de Molly. Je n'avais pas écrit à la première personne depuis très très longtemps, et quasiment jamais au présent – comme quoi.

Bref, n'y cherchez pas du _Junkie_, ça n'a rien à voir.

* * *

Les gens me demandent parfois pourquoi j'ai choisi de devenir légiste – ou quand ils ne demandent pas, je le sens dans leur regard. Ils se disent que je suis une pauvre fille un peu dérangée. Ils ont peut-être raison, dans le fond. Mais je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas important.

Quand j'étais plus jeune et que j'ai arrêté de croire au prince charmant, j'ai cherché un métier. Je voulais être dans la médecine pour aider les gens, et sans doute aussi parce que les chiffres me rassuraient. La médecine, ça me semblait bien. Sauf que je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi. J'avais peur de blesser au lieu de soigner, de faire des erreurs, de tout rater comme je l'ai toujours fait. Alors j'ai choisi légiste. Les morts sont moins vulnérables. Je crois que là aussi, ça me rassurait.

La première fois que j'ai pratiqué une autopsie, je n'avais pas peur parce que je savais que je ne pouvais pas aggraver les choses. C'était bien. Je m'en souviens encore. Je sentais les organes mous sous mes mains gantées, l'odeur de désinfectant et le regard satisfait du professeur. Il était beau, ce prof. Un peu ténébreux, avec des longs cheveux noirs et des yeux à mourir. Sherlock lui ressemble, en fait. Je crois que ce prof est mort d'un cancer du foie quelques années plus tard. C'est dommage, il était gentil. Pas comme Sherlock.

Sherlock. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier le jour où il est venu à la morgue pour la première fois. Il était grand, il était beau, il était brillant et moi j'étais toute petite et ridicule. Il m'a à peine regardée, au début, puis quand il a compris que j'avais le béguin pour lui, il a commencé à se servir de moi. C'est cruel, c'est vrai, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien quand il me sourit.

À chaque fois que je le vois, je suis subjuguée. C'est étrange. Il y a des gens qui vous font cet effet-là, parfois. Qui vous rendent fous juste avec leurs yeux. C'est tellement rare que c'est beau.

J'aime quand il me dit que je suis bien coiffée, que le rouge à lèvres me va bien, même si je sais qu'au fond c'est faux, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de l'importance. Alors je me suis remise à croire au prince charmant.

Je suis cruelle aussi, en fait. Des fois j'espère qu'il va se blesser pour que je puisse le soigner – je n'ai pas peur avec lui – ou qu'il va se montrer faible pur que je puisse le réconforter. J'aimerais bien l'embrasser, juste une fois. Je suis certaine que je pourrais, il est plus lent à réagir quand il est surpris. Je pourrais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, puis reculer et dire que je suis désolée.

Ce serait bien, je crois.

Je ne cherche pas à être aimée. C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens se disent que je suis un peu dérangée. Tout le monde veut être aimé, même Sherlock – pourtant Sherlock n'est pas tout le monde. Moi je m'en fiche. Être aimé, ça demande des efforts. Je n'ai pas envie de changer. Si quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis, alors c'est bien. Sinon, c'est tant pis. Ce n'est pas important.

Les cadavres sont importants. C'est intéressant de les disséquer, de chercher, de trouver, mais j'aime bien aussi les rendre présentables pour la famille. Je leur brosse les cheveux, je les maquille s'ils ont des bleus ou des marques. Les gens ne font pas attention, en général. Ce n'est pas grave. Je le fais parce que j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi.

Je ne sais pas qui devra identifier mon corps. Ce sera peut-être Sherlock, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes vivantes dans ma vie. De toute façon, je préfère les morts – sauf Sherlock. Ils sont plus tranquilles, plus fiables. J'apprends souvent les noms des cadavres que j'autopsie.

Une fois, j'ai eu une femme très belle qui avait été étranglée par un homme. C'était une pute, mais je m'en fiche. Elle était vraiment belle, avec un joli visage et des longs cheveux blonds, et des yeux bleus superbes mais ils étaient clos. Elle avait une longue tresse en épi et une frange droite. Je me suis coiffée comme elle, pour essayer, et Sherlock m'a dit que c'était bien fait et que j'étais mignonne. J'étais contente. La femme s'appelait Lisa Keynes. Je lui ai mis un peu de fond de teint et de mascara pour la remercier.

Quand j'ai rencontré John, je me suis sentie un peu jalouse. Mais c'était méchant de ma part. John est un type bien. Puis les rumeurs sur sa relation avec Sherlock sont fausses, je le sais. Sherlock a l'air plus heureux depuis qu'ils vivent ensembles. C'est bien. J'ai définitivement arrêté de croire au prince charmant.

Quand j'ai dit à Sherlock qu'il avait l'air triste, dans le laboratoire, je ne l'ai pas regretté. J'étais en colère contre moi-même parce que je n'avais jamais réussi à aider Sherlock. Si j'étais devenue un vrai médecin, j'aurais peut-être pu. Je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose de difficile, de terrible, mais je n'ai rien dit. Alors quand il est revenu, plus tard, j'ai su que j'avais raison et je l'ai regretté.

J'étais heureuse quand il m'a dit que je comptais. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un mensonge. J'ai encore eu envie de l'embrasser. J'aurais dû. Juste presser mes lèvres contre les siennes et reculer en m'excusant. Je suis sûre que ça aurait marché. Je le ferais, un jour. Peut-être même qu'il s'en fichera. Mais j'étais triste quand j'ai appris que Jim était mort.

C'est moche, un suicide par balle dans la bouche. Puis personne n'allait prendre la peine de l'arranger. Il n'était pas gentil, mais je l'aimais bien. Jim n'avait pas peur, lui. Il était fou, c'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il me manque, parfois. Comme les moments où Sherlock venait à la morgue. Je suis contente d'avoir pu l'aider quand même.

C'est important.

* * *

_Note :_

C'est dit.


End file.
